A Week Just for You
by OtakuChef
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage for NaLu Week 2014. Bonus Day - High School: After Lucy kissed Natsu during the school festival, things got a little awkward between them. That is until Natsu talks to her about it and tells her that they can forget about it if she wants to.
1. Bonus Prompt: Carnival

**Title: Yousei Gakuen School Festival  
**

******Summary: **Lucy's assigned task for the School Festival is to make sure Natsu doesn't cause any trouble during the event.

**A/N: **This one is set in OVA 2's world though I changed some of the character backgrounds for the story.

* * *

This was Lucy's first school festival at Yousei Gakuen. She was supposed to have fun and enjoy herself in different booths for the first time in her life. Her previous school was a very strict female-only academy; they did not hold events like school festivals. That school focused heavily on their academics. So when she transferred, she loved the amount of freedom the school gives to its students. She loved everything about her new school… Well, except for one thing.

"Natsu!" she smacked his hand away from the popcorn cups.

Natsu rubbed the hand Lucy just hit. "Ouch." He whined.

She glared at the pink-haired teen. "We're supposed to give them away, not eat them."

"Just one cup?" Natsu pleaded, giving Lucy that puppy-dog look with his olive brown eyes. "Please?"

Lucy shook her head and sighed. She hates it when he gets like this. "Fine, but this will be the last one okay?"

Natsu's face brightened as he grinned at her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. "Thanks Lucy! You're the best ever." He laughed heartily as he popped a kernel to his mouth. "You should try them too." He got another kernel and steered it close to her mouth.

Lucy blushed at the sudden intimate gesture. She shook her head, refusing his offer.

"C'mon Lucy, open up!" He pushed it closer to her face until she had no choice but to eat it. She looked at Natsu, who was grinning widely again. "Happy now?"

Natsu nodded and removed his arm from her. He resumed his task: greeting visitors and offering popcorn cups to them. Seeing that he's back in action, she also resumed her task.

Yousei Gakuen's School Festival theme this year is "Carnival Fun". The food stalls were assigned to the sophomore classes. They were to serve Carnival food to the visitors. A lot happened before their class decided on their final menu. Too much name-calling and hair-pulling was involved. In the end, their class came up with a selection of choco bananas, candied apples, cotton candy, caramel popcorn and apple cider.

It was a tradition in this school to treat the event as an inter-class competition. So naturally, the class representatives were especially fired up, eyeing the "Best Booth and Best Sales" awards. Erza was not an exception. She pushed the whole class to work even after class hours for their classroom set-up while letting Mira handle the recipe testing for their menu. To say that their class worked hard would be an understatement. It was more like they slaved thru their preparations.

Finally, the School Festival came. Everybody was excited, especially Lucy. Levy and Cana told her about their previous school festival and looked forward to this year's event. Unfortunately, due to Erza's fierce competitiveness, she was assigned to gather guests with Natsu around the school. All of her plans of enjoying the school festival were ruined. Erza and Mira asked them to give away popcorn cups to visitors around the school and direct them to their classroom. Further questioning Mira revealed that her real task was actually to make sure Natsu doesn't cause trouble during the event. He caused a lot of trouble with Gray during the preparation week; Erza was not amused at any of their pranks. So it was decided that they would be kept apart during the event to avoid any trouble. Currently, Gray is serving as a waiter in their classroom while she's stuck with Natsu giving away food samples.

The task wasn't so bad, actually. After all, she gets to spend her first school festival with Natsu. True, he may be a troublemaker, but there's never a dull moment around him. He was the first one who treated her normally when she transferred, unlike the others who initially fawned over her. They became seatmates on her first day in school and from then on, their friendship took off splendidly. In just a short time, she developed a huge crush on her new friend. Not that she was gonna admit that to him or to Levy and her other girlfriends.

"You're gonna scare the customers away if you look like that." Natsu teased, as he popped another kernel to his mouth.

Lucy snapped out of her reverie and glared at Natsu. "Shut up, Natsu." She pouted.

Did she mention half of their friendship is mostly bickering? Natsu would tease her endlessly at every opportunity he gets. Levy once commented that it was their roundabout way of flirting.

Natsu laughed heartily at her. "Let's go to the freshmen's classrooms." He pulled her arm and started walking. "I heard they have game booths over there. I wanna try them!"

"I'm not playing hooky with you, Natsu." She pulled her arm back. "We need to bring in customers to our own booth or we'll never hear the end of it from Erza and Mira."

"We're not playing hooky!" He retorted. "We'll go and bring these popcorns to the visitors there. The place is all game booths and everybody there would be hungry! Besides, Erza and Mira didn't say we're not allowed to try the other booths right?"

Lucy considered what Natsu said. Indeed, there's nothing stopping them from trying out booths since the real objective of her task was to watch over Natsu. And they could bring in more costumers to their own booth if they move around the campus. She looked up at Natsu and smiled. "Fine, you win. Let's go booth hopping!"

"Alright!" Natsu pumped his hand in the air. He pulled her hand again and they both started to run to the freshmen classrooms.

Lucy and Natsu first played on the balloon darts booth. Natsu surprised her with his pinpoint accuracy, popping all six balloons. Natsu gave her the bunny plushie prize then moved on to the next booth: Ring Toss. Natsu laughed so much at her when she knocked the bottles with the rings instead of tossing them on the bottles. Things got a little messy when they challenged the paper fishing booth, both of them splashed with water and no goldfish.

"That's was fun!" Natsu said as he squeezed the end of his uniform.

Lucy nodded, as she wiped her uniform with her handkerchief. "Where do you want to go next?" They finished giving away their popcorn samples before they started playing on the booths so now they got nothing to do until the festival ends.

"Wanna go see the Seniors' play? I think they will play Frederick and Yanderica." Natsu suggested.

Lucy pretended to think about it for a few seconds. "Hmmmmm. Okay!"

They spent their next hour standing in the gymnasium, laughing together as they watched the play unfold. It was a genderbent play. The senior playing Yanderica hobbled in his ball gown around the stage while Frederick kept on flapping her cape. They were laughing from start to finish, their tummies almost cramping from too much laughter.

"I did not know Jellal-senpai would look good in a dress." Lucy commented as they walked back to their own classroom. She giggled when she recalled Jellal's acting.

Her pink-haired companion chuckled as well. "And Ultear-senpai was very manly playing Frederick!"

"Lu-chan, Natsu, welcome back!" Levy called out from their classroom entrance.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted her blue-haired friend. "How is it going?"

"We're doing great!" Levy answered. "I heard from Erza that we're currently on top for the Best Sales award."

"Do we still have food? I'm hungry again." Natsu cut in, rubbing his tummy.

Levy nodded and pointed inside with her thumb. "I think we still have some choco bananas and candied apples inside."

At the mention of candied apples, Natsu dashed inside their classroom, leaving Lucy alone with Levy.

Levy noticed the stuffed toy clutched in Lucy's arm. "Where did you get that bunny plushie, Lu-chan?"

Lucy showed the bunny plushie to Levy. It was white and was wearing a pink dress. "This one? Natsu gave it to me. He won first prize on the balloon darts booth."

Levy smirked at the information. "Soooo, your date went well, huh?" she teased.

"Da-date?!" Lucy blushed furiously, cheeks, ears and neck all red.

Levy grinned, white teeth flashing in victory.

"Did you, Erza and Mira set me up with Natsu?" the blonde asked, wishing that it wasn't the case.

Levy nodded slowly, exaggerating her movement. "You're welcome."

"Levy-chan!" Lucy complained loudly. "It's not a date!"

But it was, Lucy realized. They had fun together in those game booths. He gave her a gift, although it was really just a game prize. Then they watched a play together. She'd be lying if she'll say her heart did not enjoy those little moments she shared with Natsu.

Levy snickered at her. "Your face says it is, you know."

Lucy bit her lip, embarrassed at Levy's teasing. "Yo-you didn't have to do that." She looked down and played with the hem of her skirt.

"_Students and Visitors, we only have 30 minutes until Yousei Gakuen's School Festival officially ends. We thank all the visitors for your patronage. We hope to see you again next year." _

"Ooops, there goes the announcement. I have to get back inside to help Erza tally our sales." Levy started to tidy up her desk, gathering paper and pens in her arms. "Feel free to continue denying that you didn't spend your School Festival in a date with Natsu!" she winked at Lucy and dashed inside the classroom.

"Levy-chan!" shouted Lucy.

After thirty minutes, the students started to take down their classroom set-ups. The class representatives were called in a meeting to submit their sales. Lucy helped out her classmates in a daze, her mind still reeling at the set-up date.

"_Students, please gather around the parking lot for the announcement of winners and campfire dance."_

The whole student body gathered in the parking lot as the principal announced the winners. The first award, Best Booth went to the Fortune Telling booth of one of the senior class. Erza cried when the Best Sales award was announced. It was their class who won. Everybody in their class celebrated, jumping and pumping their hands in cheer.

"A school festival isn't complete without its annual campfire dance." The principal said over the mic. "So boys, this is now your chance to ask out the girl of your dreams! Let the campfire dance begin!"

Students cheered as the campfire began to burn, warming the chilly twilight air. Carnival music blared on the school's sound system as student couples began to dance around the campfire.

Lucy was with Levy as they watched their friends get asked out one by one. Mira was the first in their class, invited by Laxus of the Senior class. Next was Erza, asked out by Jellal.

"Look at Mira and Erza go." Lucy cheered. "Do you think we'll get asked out too?" Lucy asked innocently.

Levy smirked. "I doubt you'll be asked by another guy on this dance. Almost everybody saw you with Natsu today."

Lucy sighed. "I hate you more and more for setting that up, Levy-chan. Now I won't get a chance on this since I doubt that person would think of dancing with me."

"We'll see." Levy grinned.

"Can I have this dance?" A gruff voice asked behind them.

They turned around to see their classmate Gajeel, blushing slightly as he held out his hand to Levy.

Lucy giggled as she pushed Levy into Gajeel's arms. "This is for that set-up." She whispered to Levy.

Her blue-haired friend was quickly whisked away to the dance floor and Lucy was left alone, watching as couples twirled around the campfire.

"Lucy!" a familiar voice called out. She looked up to see her best friend Natsu smiling at her.

"Hey Natsu." She smiled back.

"Wanna dance?" he asked quickly.

Lucy blinked, surprised at the sudden question. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Err," Natsu stammered, "do you wanna dance with me?" he asked softly, barely enough for Lucy to hear.

"Why?" Lucy asked again. She did not expect this, so was having difficulty processing that her crush just asked her out for a dance.

"Well, we're close friends." Natsu started. "And we had fun together today. I thought I'd want to end the school festival with you too." He looked up to her, his face slightly red. "Lucy?"

Lucy grabbed his hand and ran to the campfire, laughing softly. Natsu followed her lead until they got into position and joined dance circle. They twirled, hopped and jumped to the cheerful music playing around the campfire. By the time the song finished playing, Lucy and Natsu were tired. They left the dance floor as slow music started to play, giving the place a romantic ambience.

"Wow, I'm tired." Natsu panted softly, grinning at Lucy.

"Me too." Lucy said as she tried to catch her breath.

Natsu sat on the grass to rest. Lucy quickly sat beside him.

"Today was the best school festival I ever had." Natsu stated. "I had so much fun with you, Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "I had fun too. Though, you mostly ate our popcorn."

Natsu chuckled. "It's free food and I was hun—"he stopped talking when he felt something wet and warm on his cheeks. Actually, it was Lucy's lips.

"Thank you Natsu." She whispered to him and quickly stood up.

Natsu touched his cheek where her lips had been in a daze as he watched her run away from him.

"Lucy, wait!" He called. "Come back here!" He almost tripped when he stood up to run after her.

Lucy turned back at stuck her tongue out. "Come and get me!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my first piece for NaLu week 2014! This was first posted on my tumblr account on June 16.

I'll try to update every day for each prompt, from Day 1 til Day 7 and on the second bonus day prompt.

For EmilyLovesManga, I'll work on your requests soon promise! I went into a writer's block for sometime, but now I'm back in action.


	2. Day 1: Gift

**Title: The Unexpected Gift**

**Summary: **Natsu and Jun prepared surprise gifts for Lucy's birthday. What did the father and son duo have in store for her?

**A/N: **For those not familiar with it, the song is from Phineas & Ferb.

* * *

The soft morning light filtered through her still sleepy eyes and made her stir in bed. Her arm automatically reaches out to look for her personal human heater, only to find the space beside her empty. Her eyes slowly opened. Indeed, she is alone. Her husband is nowhere to be seen.

She pushed the blanket away and sat up on their bed. She rubbed her eyes and softly yawned, stretching her arms behind her head.

"Natsu?" she called, sure that her husband would hear her from anywhere in their house.

She heard footsteps and his voice from outside their room. What's happening out there?

"Ah crap! Your mom is awake!" Natsu smacked his forehead. "You ready, Jun?"

His 5 year old son saluted at him. "Aye sir!"

Natsu laughed, amused at his son's manner of speech. "You sound like Happy, kid."

He heard the door open and saw Lucy, still in bed clothes, standing there. "What's happening here?" She asked amusedly. She crossed her arms as she waited for the answer.

Natsu looked down at Jun. "Let's do this!" Both father and son put their hands on their hips and breathed deeply.

"_Bow, chicka, bow-wow." _Natsu and Jun started, as their feet tapped in unison.

"_That's what my baby said." _Natsu pointed two fingers at Jun.

"_Mow, mow, mow." _Jun sang, jumping in place.

Father and son placed their hands on their chests, "And my heart starts pumpin'." Natsu winked at Lucy suggestively.

"Chicka, chicka, choo woop." Both of them were jumping now.

They held out one hand and shook their heads, _"Never gonna stop."_

"_Gitchi gitchi goo means that I love you!" _

Lucy laughed as she watched them dance and sing. Tears started pooled around her eyes from so much laughter as Natsu and Jun finished the song. They were singing a song from Jun's favorite cartoon show. When did they practice this?

"_Gitchi gitchi goo means that I love you Baby! Baby! Baby!" _Natsu and Jun belted out, their son almost shouting the lyrics. "_Gitchi gitchi goo means that I LOVE YOU!" _ They ended their performance with an exaggerated bow, Jun almost tripped on his feet.

Lucy clapped, still laughing amusedly at her family. "Bravo!" She opened her arms, inviting them for a group hug. Natsu picked up their son and they all shared a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday, Lucy!" Natsu greeted, grinning widely at her.

"Happy birthday, Mama!" Jun hugged her neck and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Lucy smiled at their gesture. "Thank you, both of you!" She pecked on Natsu's lips while she gave Jun a forehead kiss. She knew her words were not enough to express how touched she is with their gesture. "Gitchi gitchi goo you too." she said lovingly.

Natsu put down Jun and patted his back. "Go get your gift for Mama." He quickly disappeared to his room, closing his door carefully.

Lucy looked at Natsu questioningly, "There's still more?"

Natsu nodded excitedly. "He made it last night."

The door creaked as Jun got out of his room, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. He ran to his mother, waving the paper at her. "For you, Mama!"

"Thank you." Lucy picked it up. It was a hand-made card. She opened it and saw Jun's drawing. There was Natsu with his spiky pink hair and white scarf, Lucy with long yellow hair, and a two little people. She was sure that Jun was the boy with the pink hair. Jun's drawing of himself held a little girl with yellow pigtails.

"Jun, who is this little girl?" she asked her son, pointing to the drawing.

Jun smiled widely. "Baby sister! Jun is taking care of her."

Lucy was astounded. He wants a baby sister now? "You want a baby sister?"

Jun nodded. "Jun will be big brother and she will be baby sister! Then we'll share toys and sing together."

She was speechless. She looked at Natsu, who was trying so hard to keep himself from laughing. His cheeks were puffed up while his hand was over his mouth. "You told him this didn't you?" she asked, amusement coloring her words.

Natsu shook his head. "No, he made it himself. All of it was his idea."

"I don't think he can write 'Happy Birthday' by himself, Natsu." Lucy stated, not really believing her husband. She knew his handwriting at first glance.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, you got me there. Jun asked me to write that part but he drew everything else. Also, the dance was his idea."

Lucy looked at their son fondly and scooped him up into her arms. "But what about baby brother huh?" she asked him.

Jun touched a finger to his head, thinking about Lucy's question. "Is okay." He nodded. "Jun will take care of him too."

Natsu burst out laughing, wiping tears on his eyes. He was shaking his head as he went back inside their room. A few moments after, he was standing by the door, holding out a pink paper bag.

"I guess my gift will be put to use very soon." He grinned at her suggestively.

Lucy put down Jun and seated him on the couch. His toy box was there so he immediately played with them. She kissed him again and stood up. She walked to Natsu, curious as to what his gift for her is.

She accepted the paper bag from Natsu and suspiciously looked inside. She gingerly reached inside and felt something soft inside. Even without seeing what's inside, she was sure it was silk and lace.

"Think we start on working on Jun's request later tonight?" He asked, a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

She touched Natsu's cheek and leaned close. "Which one? Baby sister or baby brother?" she whispered back, enjoying their talk more than she was supposed to.

Natsu slowly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Guess we'll see after 9 months."

* * *

**A/N: **Isn't Jun-chan the cutest? This is currently my favorite piece for my NaLu week presentations! I'm still working on Day 4-7 and another bonus prompt. I'll try my best to finish them all. Thank you for reading!


	3. Day 2: Vulnerable

**Title:** The Last Stand

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure there are a lot of fics about FT's bad future already out there, but I still want to contribute and wrote this. And it's Natsu Day in Japan today (July 2) so it fits! Enjoy reading!

* * *

_He was a dragon slayer. He was raised by a dragon. They were not supposed to incite fear in him._

_Ten thousand dragons._ Nothing could have prepared him or his guild mates for the tragedy upon them. Even though Fairy Tail has four dragon slayers, what can just the four of them do against thousands?

"Natsu." Her voiced shook as she stood behind him. He turned around and saw tears fall freely on her face. She had scratches on her skin from that time she tripped as they run towards safety. Her whole body was shaking from exhaustion, until her knees gave out. She fell on her knees, rocks crunching at her weight.

He hated the sight. Lucy looked so weak and helpless, her eyes puffed from crying over their fallen nakama. His body ached to comfort her, to give her strength she badly needed. He wanted her to be safe from all the tragedy around them.

He slowly kneeled in front of her, his hand reaching out to rub her head. He always comforted her this way whenever she felt sad before. He touched her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. "Lucy." He tried to assure her, tried to put some confidence in his voice. His body acted on instinct, touching his forehead with hers. "I'm still here. You'll be safe."

Lucy nodded, biting her lips to stop sobbing. "I'm sorry." her voiced cracked. She dropped her keys on the run. She wanted to come back for them, but the rampaging dragon continued to chase them. It broke her heart to leave them behind. Never in her life did she ever feel this vulnerable. She wanted to fight with Natsu, to protect him. They both lost so much on this day. It breaks her heart to see him pretending to be okay. Happy was gone. His family was gone except for her. He was trying to stay strong for her. "I'm so sorry, Natsu."

"Ssshhh," Natsu shushed, "we're okay." He told her. "We're okay." He told himself. This was not the time to stop and start crying. He would grieve when this is over, when Lucy is safe.

"We're okay." Lucy repeated, making him smile a little. Her voice was back to normal. Hearing it gave him strength.

"I'll keep you safe, if that's the last thing I'd do." He promised. He meant it. He will do anything in his power to protect her. He will make sure she makes out of this tragedy.

Lucy realized the implication of Natsu's promise. Her voice broke again as she tried to tell him, "No, don't say—"

An ear-splitting roar boomed from around them. The both looked up and saw them, proudly soaring the skies. The dragons finally caught up. One of them let out a breath attack, too close for Natsu's liking.

He pulled Lucy up and held her hand. "We gotta run." He turned around and started to run, dragging Lucy behind him.

Lucy kicked her heels, concentrating on her feet. She still felt wobbly but they need to run fast. She bumped into Natsu's back when he suddenly stopped. He held out his other hand, shielding her from their new attacker.

The dragon was covered in dark red scales. It landed in front of them, crushing everything under its giant body. It spread its wings and let out another roar. A sliver of smoke slipped out of its nostrils as it turned its gaze upon them.

Natsu glared back at the dragon, silently challenging the behemoth in front of them. It was a fire dragon but nothing like Igneel. It's clear it wanted them dead. But if it's a fire dragon, he has the advantage.

He felt Lucy's fingers when she grabbed the back of his shirt. "Natsu." She whispered.

He squeezed the hand he was still holding. "I'll protect you." His words were inadequate to express how determined he is to protect her. "They'd have to go over my dead body before I let you get hurt."

He smelled something salty mixed in the air. Then he heard a sob behind him. She was crying again.

"Natsu please, don't say those words." Lucy's voice cracked. "Please, don't say it like you're gonna die." Another sob. "I hate this. I lost my keys and I can't fight with you." Sniff. "I don't want to lose you too."

He stayed quiet, listening to Lucy cry. He hated it too. But their situation was desperate. His first priority is Lucy's safety. If it means dying, he'd do it, as long as she stays safe. He'll take on every attack of these monsters for Lucy, dragon slayer magic or not.

The dragon in front of them roared again, setting the place in fire with its fiery breath. Natsu quickly ate all of it and felt his strength come back. He let go of Lucy's hand and stepped forward.

"You bastard! Quit bein' cocky!" He called out to the dragon. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, Natsu Dragneel!" he shouted, pointing a finger to his self. "A Dragon slayer!" He crouched into attacking position and quickly sprung forward. His fist was already engulfed in flames. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Natsu!" Lucy called out helplessly. "It's impossible!" She's unable to stop her tears anymore.

"Not hardly!" answered Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He aimed his attack at the red dragon. "You're not touching Lucy!"

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" This was his strongest attack and the last of his magic. The attack connected, engulfing the red dragon in lightning-clad flames. The dragon roared in pain and spread its wings as it fell. A strong gust of wind blew, bringing the now injured Natsu in the air. He flew over Lucy and landed on the bed of rocks. There was a sickening crunch that may have been his right arm. He lay there, wishing his body would stop aching just for a few seconds.

_"I promised I would protect her." _Natsu thought. _"I never broke my promises with her." _He tried to move his body. His body responded slowly, making him groan repeatedly as he tried to move his limbs. His suspicions were right: his right arm was out of commission, as well as his lower body from waist down. He grunted loudly, wincing at the stabbing pain on his side. Broken ribs too.

He must have fallen hard. He was never this vulnerable. His body can usually handle falling, his magic making it durable. His depleted magic may have something to do with it too.

"Natsu!" he can hear Lucy calling from a distance. At least his enhanced-hearing is still working. "Natsu!"

"Lucy." He managed to say with difficultly, his voice barely a whisper. Dark spots slowly blurred his vision. He felt his heart rate slowing down as his breath started to slowed too.

"_So this is how it ends, huh?" _He asked himself. _"At least I did not break my promise." _He exhaled through his nose, wincing as the pain from his ribs came back. _"Guess we can't go on more adventures now, huh? Sorry Lucy_." His eyelids started to droop over his eyes. _"I wanna see Lucy's face."_ He silently wished.

"_Natsu?"_

A soft voice called to him. He tried to open his eyes with the last of his energy. Through the cracks of his eyelids, he saw her, kneeling in front of him. Relief washed over his battered body at the sight. She's okay. That's all that matters now.

He felt her hand cup his face. It was wet and smelled faintly of tears. "No, no, Natsu, don't do this to me." He heard her in a broken whisper. "Don't leave me. I still have a lot to tell you."

He wanted to wipe her tears, to tell her to stop crying but his body refused to listen. Even breathing is getting more and more painful. Just maintaining that small crack on his eyes took all his remaining energy.

""I haven't told you I love you, Natsu." She rasped.

"_I know." _He thought. _"I love you too, Lucy." _He wanted to tell her.

"So please Natsu, don't do this to me." He felt her breath on his cheek as she brought her face closer. She leaned in, their foreheads touching. "Natsu."

He closed his eyes again as he gathered all the remaining strength in him and inhaled a painful breath. "Lucy," he rasped, "I love you." His voice was barely a whisper now. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he finally let go.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not so confident that this was angsty enough but I'm still happy at how it turned out. What do you think?


	4. Day 3: Ribbon

**Title: **Distracted

**A/N: **This got posted a day late. Sorry! I was really sleepy after coming home yesterday so I wasn't able to upload it here immediately. But here it is now, enjoy reading!

* * *

It was Lucy's turn to choose their mission. He chose their last mission last time, so she got to choose what they do now. Trust Lucy to choose a mission that would let her dress up on the job.

Their client, Mr. Doyle, wants them to guard his auction where the Sakura Blood, Fiore's largest pink diamond, will be up for bidding. Their mission was to catch the phantom thief Clover Monocle who just sent an advanced notice of his intention to steal the gem.

They will go undercover during the auction event. Their employer asked them to wear formal clothes to blend in with the rich clientele. That meant wearing a suit for Natsu and a dress gown for Lucy. Happy won't need to change since he will be in charge of patrolling the skies throughout the event.

Natsu was quick to change his clothes, putting on a red dress shirt and black trousers. He also temporarily traded his favorite sandals for leather loafers. He kept his scarf on his bag and wore a dark grey pinstripe neck tie instead. A black coat completed his ensemble, fitting him snugly on his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror, turning in angles to see how his get-up fits. He tried to flatten his spiky hair but only succeed on his fringe. Deeming that he was ready, he called out to Lucy in the other fitting room.

"Lucy, you finished already? I'm done here." He asked, stepping out of the booth.

Lucy slid her curtain aside and stepped out of her booth too. She was wearing a pink strapless princess gown. Her skirt was long, almost touching the floor as she walked. Natsu was surprised to see her bare back when she turned around.

"I'm almost done." Lucy answered. She walked to him and held out a thick silk ribbon in a shade dark than her dress. "Can you tie this for me?"

He automatically accepted the fabric. "Tie it where?" he asked, a bit baffled at her request.

Lucy turned around, giving him a close-up view of her smooth back. Her pale skin looked dazzling, tempting him to run his fingers against them. His throat got suddenly dry when a picture of him kissing down her spine came to his mind. His hands clenched to a fist as he tried to control his raging hormones. But man, why did she have to be so damn beautiful in that dress?

"Tie it around my waist and make a bow." She ordered.

He distractedly nodded; eyes still glued on the tempting view of her back, and gave her a dry-voiced "Okay."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Immediately, her floral perfume attacked his nose, further distracting the dragon slayer. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Lucy hates lecherous men and he was acting like one. _"Stop it, Natsu!"_ he mentally chided. "_Again, why the hell did she choose that sexy backless gown? _

He pulled on the now accursed ribbon and secured it on her waist with a knot and a bow. He pulled on the edges and fluffed the bow until he was satisfied with work. "There." He patted on her waist to tell her to turn around.

Lucy looked at her reflection on the mirror, turning in angles to see how it looks like. "Wow, you're really good with your hands Natsu!" she exclaimed. "I knew you could do a cute bow! Thank you!"

"No prob, Lucy." He grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. He was glad that it was over.

She smiled back at him and picked up a ribbon again. "So," she started, "think you can tie another bow for my hair?" she asked, and held out the said ribbon and a hairbrush to Natsu. She quickly turned around, holding her hair and exposed her nape.

"_Oh no, not that again." _he mentally complained.

* * *

**A/N: **Can you guess the reference for the phantom thief mentioned in this story? He's my favorite fictional thief. Anyway, thank you for reading! This one was rather short since I just decided to write this at the last minute. I scrapped my first work for this prompt since I wasn't happy with it. I like it more when I give Natsu some troubles, haha!


	5. Day 4: Promise

**Title: **Ask For Her Hand

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the previous chapters! I hope you enjoy reading this one too.

* * *

They entered the flower shop together, greeting the elderly shopkeeper a good morning. The old lady presented them their orders: two bouquets of white lilies. The couple accepted them with a smile, the old lady complimenting them for being sweet.

They soon boarded the train where Natsu used Lucy's lap as pillow as he struggled with his motion-sickness. She ran her fingers through his hair, knowing that it helps him feel better. In a few minutes, he was already snoring softly. She then rested her back on her seat and soon after, she joined him in dreamland.

Lucy woke up in one station before their stop. She looked down at her lap and saw that Natsu was still sleeping listlessly. She tapped on his nose to wake him up. She was amused when Natsu mumbled incoherently before opening his eyes.

"Hey, we're almost there." She told him.

Natsu yawned softly then looked up from her lap. "Hey." He grinned at her. "Thanks for the lap pillow."

"How do you feel?" she asked him, worried that he still feels awful from motion-sickness.

"Not so bad, your lap pillow helps a lot." He answered. He turned in his position to snuggle on Lucy's stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making Lucy jump in surprise.

"Natsu!" she whined.

He snuggled even closer at her complaint. "Just let me do this until our stop. I'll get sick again if I don't do it."

Lucy patted his head. "Excuses." They both giggled for a few moments then shared a comfortable silence as the train kept on its tracks.

The train slowly came to a stop after ten minutes. The train's chime sounded, signaling to the passengers that they can now get off.

Natsu sat up from her lap and yawned loudly. "I'm alive again!"

Lucy laughed at him as she stood up to get their things. Natsu was quick to assist her, strapping on their traveling bag and handed Lucy the two bouquets.

They got off together and walked hand in hand until they reached their destination.

Everything looks the same as the last time Lucy went here. The only difference was the few patches of grass along with some wild flowers growing around the two gravestones.

"Hi Mama, Papa." She greeted. They laid the bouquets, one for each gravestone. "Happy Anniversary."

Today was the wedding anniversary of her parents. It was one of her visitation days every year. She usually comes alone in private, but this year, she brought along Natsu with her.

"I really hope you're together again where you are, Mama, Papa." She looked up at the sky, feeling a cold breeze sweeping past her. "And say hi to Michelle for me if you see her, okay?"

Natsu watched her quietly as she talked to her parents. She spoke gently, like she really believed that they were present in front of her. He gently squeezed her hand, reminding her that he was with her.

Lucy looked at him and nodded. "By the way, this is Natsu, Mama. I think Papa met him before. He's the person I was talking about the last time I visited. We're together now." She proudly stated.

"Hi, Lucy's Papa and Lucy's Mama." Natsu said. "Yeah, I'm your daughter's boyfriend." He paused. "Actually, it's fiancé now." He felt a slight blush come to his cheeks. He looked sideways and saw that Lucy was blushing too. He let go of her hand and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I hope you approve."

Lucy chuckled. "I'm sure they would like to know more about you if they were still here."

He nodded and faced front again. "So now, I'd like to formally ask you for her hand in marriage. I love your daughter very much. I promise to do everything in my power to keep her safe always."

"Natsu." She was surprised. She did not expect him to do this. She leaned in to him, angling her body closer to him. "I love him too, Mama, Papa. He gave me a lot, including a new family. I owe everything I am today to him." She snuggled to his chest and looked up to him. "And he always keeps his promises so you can be assured that we'll keep each other safe."

He cupped her face and leaned close, their foreheads touching. "Lucy." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you."

Her lips curled to a loving smile, her eyes sparkling with love and affection for him. "I love you too, idiot." She whispered back.

"Oi, don't you call me an idiot in front of your parents." He tapped her nose twice. "They might get the wrong idea."

Lucy giggled at this and looked back to the gravestones. "Don't worry Mama, Papa, he only looks like an idiot. He's really smart when he wants to." She heard a soft "hmp" from behind her, knowing that it came from her fiancé.

"Let's offer our prayers before we leave." She told him. She bowed her head and prayed, _"Mama, Papa, where ever you are, I want you to know that I'm really happy right now. I feel so lucky to have Natsu with me. He is my best friend and I love him very much. I promise that I'll do my best in this relationship. I hope we'll have a marriage as wonderful as yours."_

Natsu watched her for a few moments, taking in her serene look before bowing his head and saying a prayer of his own. "_I want to thank you both for bring Lucy in this world. Your daughter taught me how to love. She showed me that there's beauty in loving selflessly. She's very kind and gentle to all the people around her. She can be weird at times, but that's what I love about her. As I have said before, I promise to you that I'll protect her always. I'll be her shield and her support during times of trouble. Most of all, I promise to give her the happiness she deserves."_

They held hands again after saying their prayer. Lucy stepped closer and touched the gravestones. "We'll be going now, Mama, Papa."

"See you again next time, Lucy's Mama and Papa."

They bowed once more and started to walk back. They haven't gotten far yet when Natsu look back to the grave. He thought he heard something.

"_Take care of her for us." _

He saw two black butterflies flutter by, their wings flapping proudly. They both perched on Layla's gravestone, as if watching the couple.

"_I will, I promise." _Natsu answered silently.

* * *

**A/N: **There's a Filipino belief that black butterflies are spirits of deceased loved ones, so I just used it here. Thank you for reading!


	6. Day 5: Dare

**Title: **You're Mine

**Summary: **Natsu was brooding after Lucy and Gray got involved in a naughty dare by Cana. Lucy confronts him and asks him about it.

**A/N: **This is a "clean" version of my entry. I didn't want to up the rating to M so I cut the mature parts in here. To read the mature version, you can read it on my tumblr page. It's on my profile here. Once you're on my tumblr page, click on the NaLu Week 2014 link on the side bar on the left. Look for the Day 5: Dare post. Thank you for your consideration!

* * *

She could feel his dark mood from behind, his eyes piercing through her skin. She doesn't need to see his face to know that he's glaring at her. She doesn't care. She continued on her path, stomping her feet to let him know that she's irritated at how he's acting right now.

It all started with that game.

They all agreed to it, for the sake of fun and passing time. It was Cana who suggested their game, so it was pretty obvious that it will be naughty and dirty. Playing nice isn't Cana's style. Alcohol and dares, that's more her style.

After 10 rounds, they all decided to end their game. Unfortunately, the last dare landed on her. She picked Gray's name on the name pool. With a wicked smirk, Cana ordered her to give Gray a one-minute lap dance. Maybe because she had some shots herself, she wasn't as shy as she would normally be. She obliged and danced on top of Gray. Cana and a sloshed Erza wanted more action, so they urged Gray to touch her. The ice mage carefully placed his hands on her waist, careful not to touch her in unnecessary places. He was still a gentleman even after a few shots of alcohol. As soon as the time was up, she quickly got off Gray. The game ended at that point. After cleaning up, all the participants decided to go home.

They left the guild together. Natsu offered to walk her home, and she agreed, sensing that he was in a bad mood. She wanted to talk about it, hoping to placate him on the way home. She tried to start a conversation, but he never answered her. He was quiet and brooding, glaring on cobblestones of their path. She, too, soon got upset and stalked ahead of him. Two can play this quiet game.

It was just a dare! Why did he have to get so worked up about it? They both know the score between them. It's clear that she only sees Gray as a brother figure, she told him that long ago. Natsu should know she only has her eyes set on him. They may not have given a label on what's going on between them, but those stolen kisses and steamy nights together should be enough proof! So just what is his problem?

They soon reached her apartment without any wording passing between them. She quickly opened the door and stomped inside. She knew he would invite himself in whether she liked it or not.

"Okay, what's your problem?" She asked him, crossing her hand over her chest.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

She let out an exasperated sigh, tired of his brooding. "Nothing? You offer to walk me home but ignore me along the way?" Her voice rose with every word. "Is it Gray?"

Natsu growled at the mention of their friend's name. Her hunch is right.

"Natsu, are you jealous?" she asked him again. "That was just a dare! We all agreed to play that stupid game. It's Cana's fault, not mine! I did not want that."

The dragon slayer continued to glare at her floor tiles. "You looked like you enjoyed it."

"What? I did not enjoy that!"

"Well it looked to me you did! And that ice bastard laid his hands on you!" Natsu answered back angrily. He stepped forward and yanked her body close to him. "I don't like it."

She tried to push him away, but he only held on tighter. "Natsu." She breathed.

"I don't like it when other men touch you." He whispered angrily. "I don't like it when you smell like other men, especially that ice bastard." He buried his nose on her neck. "I don't like it."

The hands pushing him away quickly lost their strength and curled up on his vest. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hot mouth on her skin.

"You're mine." He nipped on the tender spot on her neck, making her gasp. She whimpered when he started to suck wetly on the newly bruised skin. He moved from her neck, to her chin, her cheek and finally, captured her lips. He kissed her passionately, his lips moving roughly against hers.

She gave into him and pushed herself closer. His hands settled on her waist, fingers digging into her skin. Meanwhile, her hands snaked around his nape, clinging for support. His hair felt soft against her fingertips as she softly pulled on it. His hands slipped inside her shirt. She groaned into his mouth when she felt his rough hands slowly tracing her spine.

She pulled away for a second, trying to catch her breath. "Natsu." She managed to say, before he kissed her again. He pushed his tongue between her lips, demanding entrance inside her mouth. She let him in, feeling the wet muscle explore inside her. She returned his passion and met him with her tongue. He groaned triumphantly and kissed her harder. He pushed her back, making her walk backwards. Her knees buckled and gave in when the back of her legs bumped against her couch. They both fell down on the soft cushion, Natsu pinning her body against it. He was relentless, never letting their contact break. He nudged her legs open, settling intimately against her. Natsu swallowed her moan when she felt his hips press against hers, desire quickly pooling in her belly.

His hands ghosted at the hem of her shirt and pulled up, ridding her of it. One hand caressed her stomach, while the other kept busy with her back. "Lucy." He whispered huskily. His eyes were clouded with desire and lust. She was sure that he was seeing them in her eyes, too. "I won't let anyone have you." Lucy nodded, still breathless from his passion to answer. "So you don't you dare do that again." He kissed her again, pulling her lower lip between his.

* * *

Natsu caught his spent body just in time before he crushed her.

"Lucy." He whispered again, still panting from their recent coupling.

She cupped his face with her hands, her fingers tracing his cheeks. "I'm yours forever, Natsu. You don't need to worry about other men since you're the only one I love." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I've been in love with you for so long, even before we started doing this."

He eyes widened at her confession but it quickly turned into a loving look. "I thought I was the only one." He said. "Thank you, Lucy."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For giving yourself to me." He kissed her cheek. "And for loving me back." He kissed her lips again. "I love you." He whispered on her skin.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, you can read the full version of this fic on my tumblr page. And I just can't help it that it turned mushy in the end. hehe. Thank you for reading!


	7. Day 6: Effulgence

**Title: **From the Audience Stands

**A/N: **This is based on Ch 296 where we see F!Lucy watch the dragon slayer tag battle.**  
**

**Effulgence - **Brightness taken to the extreme. You may be dazzled by it, stunned by it, or even overcome by it. Usually used to refer to the sun or some other mega-star, effulgence can also be used more figuratively. ( .com)

* * *

Loud cheers fill the whole Domus Flau as the final two teams enter the arena. Sting and Rogue for Sabertooth while it's Natsu and Gajeel for Fairy Tail.

I adjusted the hood of my cloak, making sure that it hid most of my face. I can't be seen by the people here. They just witnessed the Naval Battle and watched Lucy Heartfilia get defeated by Saber's Minerva. I shouldn't be here.

I'm at the audience stands, far away from the arena. All I can see from my position are tiny figures, so I just settle watching from the lachryma screen. I was breathless when the camera focused on him. Seeing his face again felt like a 10-ton brick hit me. It's just been a few days since _that_ happened. _I missed him so much._

The Lucy of this time is currently in the infirmary with Wendy, Elfman, Carla and Porlyusica-san. They would be intently listening to the cheers of the audience as the battle goes on. This time, I'll be witnessing his fight.

I'm already aware of the result of the match but it doesn't stop me from worrying for him. Sting and Rogue were strong, both of them using Dragon Force. Natsu and Gajeel took damage from every kick and punch the twin dragons threw. I was breathless when Natsu and Gajeel were knocked down. The sight of Natsu lying on the ground reminded me of _that _incident again. I let out a sigh I did not know I was holding when they both got up. I even laughed as he argued with Gajeel about Sting's attack position. I felt a second-hand embarrassment as I watched him push Gajeel on the cart. Did he really just do that?

"_Just me alone will be plenty. Come at me, both of you at once!" _he taunted. I have lost count on how many times I heard him say those words. But I know from experience that when he says that, he'll come out victorious.

"_This is the power I use to fight for my friend who your guild laughed at!"_

Those words ring in my ears. His clear voice just declared his reason for fighting. That it was for me. I am overwhelmed with emotions, hot tears flowing on my cheeks. I stifled a sob as I continued to watch him fight.

His fire magic covered him, making shine so brightly on the screen. His pink hair was a stark contrast against the orange flames surrounding him. He took on a battle stance as Sting and Rogue perform a unison raid spell.

"_Dragon Slayer Ultimate Attack: Guren Bakuen-jin!"_

A slow resounding cheer filled the arena as everybody watched Sting and Rogue fall into the ground. The commentator announces the result. Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail is the winner.

The cameras focused on him once again. A triumphant smile flashed on the screen, as the crowd cheered Fairy Tail's name. I slowly exit the area, leaving as soon as the match finished.

I commit Natsu's bright smile to my memory. My resolve is just as strong as ever. I'll do everything I can to see him smile at me like that again. I will find a way to save everyone, _to save him._

* * *

**A/N: **I thought of doing something about the Golden Plains chapter but the new ending theme (Kokoro no Kagi) beat me to it. LOL. Hey, two more prompts to go! I hope I finish them on time.


	8. Day 7: Future

**Title: **Good with Kids

**A/N:** It's the last prompt! Enjoy reading!

* * *

_She always thought he was good with kids._

Romeo-kun adores him. After their first impromptu rescue mission for Macao with the Vulcan in Mt. Hakobe, the boy would often come to the guild with his father. Romeo-kun would usually look for his Natsu-nii and invite him to play. They would run around the guild hall and start pranking people together. Romeo-kun also loves his fire magic and would often ask him to do some sort of fire show if Natsu is up for it.

So she wasn't surprised at all when she first saw the boy after their seven years of absence, all grown-up, dressed in a similar fashion as Natsu. He wears an open vest shirt and a scarf, just like the dragon slayer. There was also no surprise either when Romeo-kun showed his fire magic to them. She figured that he would learn it since Natsu is a fire mage.

The next kid to be smitten was Asuka-chan. One time they were babysitting her, he took on her challenge, lost on purpose and did the penalty seriously. He obeyed all the weird orders the little girl gave him. He even attempted to kiss her when Asuka ordered him to. All because he "lost" to the little girl. She thought that it was sweet of him when he defeated the Orca Feather Flying Bandits with his pin-point accuracy but gave the credit to the little girl. He clearly knows what's best for children.

So it was no surprise too when she learned that Asuka-chan developed a crush on him. Bisca thought it was cute, but Alzack wasn't very happy with it. It horrified him to know that his little girl was crushing on Fairy Tail's number one trouble maker.

Maybe it's because he's a kid at heart himself that makes him popular with them. He has this unique charisma that appeals to young children. He was a dazzling hero, a knight in shining armor ready to fight the bad guys.

And she had to admit, it was one of his great points that attracted her to him.

"Lucy, why do I hear another heartbeat in you?" He asked her one day. "I'm sure it's not yours since I can still hear it perfectly."

Instead of answering him directly, she decided to play with him. She slowly rubbed her belly on purpose, giving him a clue to her answer. She giggled as she watched his eyes grow and his mouth drop when he understood her. "You're pregnant?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes!" she answered back, amused at her husband's reaction.

"I'm gonna be a father?" he asked again dumbly.

She nodded excitedly at him. "Yes Natsu, you're gonna be a father!"

Within seconds, he was squeezing her body in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh Lucy!" He lifted her and twirled her around. When he realized that she shouldn't be doing that to his pregnant wife, he stopped moving and relaxed his hands around her. "Ooops, sorry about that, I got excited."

She buried her face in his collar and giggled. "It's okay. I'm excited about this too."

"You're gonna be a great mother, Lucy." He whispered as he rubbed his nose with her.

"And you're gonna be a great father, Natsu." She whispered back.

Yes, he'll be a great father. It's been proven with Romeo and Asuka before. She's pretty sure their future kids will adore him too.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it for this year's NaLu week, but I'll be posting one more for the next bonus prompt. Thank you very much for reading!


	9. Bonus Prompt: High School

**Title: The Day after the School Festival**

**A/N: **This is a sequel to the entry I did for the Carnival bonus prompt.

**Summary: **After Lucy kissed Natsu after the school festival, things got a little awkward between them. That is until Natsu talks to her about it and tells her that they can forget about it if she wants to.

* * *

The thing about kisses is that once they are given, you can't take them back anymore. She knew that. But it seemed that she momentarily forgot about it when she kissed him during the school festival. It was just a kiss on the cheek. Sure, it may be interpreted as a friendly kiss, some kind of a reward. She was happy that he asked her to dance with her. It was an impulsive move influenced by the festive mood around them. She really wanted to tell him that she enjoyed the day as much as he did.

That night in her room, these thoughts kept her awake. She couldn't sleep at all, her mind buzzing with thoughts of her pink-haired classmate.

"Ahh, why did I do that?!" she asked herself out loud. She was restless on her bed, her sheets crumpled beneath her. "How will I face him tomorrow?" She buried her face on her pillow and sighed. She reached out to touch the stuffed bunny sitting on her bed. It was the prize Natsu got from winning in balloon darts.

"Tell me, Usa-chan, what will happen tomorrow?" she asked the toy, stroking its faux fur. Thankfully, the bunny kept quiet until finally, Lucy fell asleep.

* * *

She walked sluggishly to the shoe lockers. Moving on autopilot, she changed into her indoor shoes. She closed her locker and sighed. "I can't face him." She said, thumping her head on the metal door.

"Face who?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

She turned around to see Levy, her blue hair pushed back with an orange headband. She shook her head and answered, "Nothing. Good morning, Levy-chan."

" Good mor – whoa, what happened?" Her friend gasped. "What's with the panda eyes?"

Lucy chuckled softly at her friend. It was an exaggeration, but she did have little bags under her eyes today. She had a restless sleep last night after all. "I had trouble sleeping last night."

They walked together to their classroom while they talked.

"Is it related to this person you just said you can't face?" Levy inquired.

Lucy sighed again and nodded. "Yeah. I did something yesterday."

Levy nodded enthusiastically, urging her to continue talking. "Uh-huh."

Lucy hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of how to tell her best friend about her current dilemma. "After the dance last night, I ki –

Her words got caught up in her throat when she saw the subject of her problems standing by the classroom door. He was talking to Gray, both of them not fighting for once.

"Lu-chan?" Levy asked her.

She was unable to speak as she felt her cheeks get warmer. She quickly looked down on the floor, hiding behind her bangs in vain.

Levy was confused at her actions. She looked at where Lucy was facing before she stopped talking and saw Natsu and Gray as well.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray! Good morning!" she greeted them.

Today was one of the rare days that the two men aren't fighting each other. " G'morning, Levy, Lucy!" Gray greeted back.

"Ossu." Natsu greeted softly, looking away at them. He absently scratched his cheek. "Hi Levy, Lucy." a slight blush crept on the pink-haired teen's cheeks.

Lucy looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear him greet her. "Go-good morning, you guys." She greeted awkwardly. "Le-let's get inside, Levy-chan." She walked in small quick steps, tugging Levy's arm along. She passed Natsu by the door, looking down. She could feel her blush reaching her ears as she walked to her seat.

She slumped on her desk and buried her face in her arms. _"That was so awkward!" _She was screaming inside her head. _"Why did I act like that?!"_

"You have some explaining to do, Lu-chan." She looked up from her arms to see Levy standing beside her. Her friend had her arms crossed and one foot tapping on the floor board. She clearly wanted answers. "What just happened?" the blue haired teen asked.

Fortunately for Lucy, the school bell rung, saving her from explaining. Levy quickly returned to her seat, but not before mouthing "later" at her. Their other classmates started to return to their designated seats also, including her seatmate, Natsu.

Natsu was uncharacteristically quiet as he took his seat beside her. She watched him from the crack between her arms as he tried to look away from her, looking down and sideways, definitely struggling.

She sighed and sat properly, sitting tall on her seat and looked straight ahead. The urge to turn her head to her side to look at him was so strong, creating a storm inside her. In the end, she gave in and finally looked sideways to see him.

In that exact moment, Natsu decided to turn her way too. Their eyes met briefly before turning the other way again, both of them blushing profusely. She squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable in the awkward silence between herself and her crush.

Moments later, their teacher entered the room.

"Good morning!" Hibiki-sensei greeted back. "Congratulations on winning the Best Sales yesterday! Your food tasted great!"

The class cheered, shouting happily and congratulating each other.

"Anyway, let's start the class. Who are the class monitors for the day?" Hibiki-sensei asked them. He was their adviser as well as their Chemistry teacher. "I need you to help me get the laboratory manuals in my office. Distribute them to your classmates. I've finished checking your reports from the last experiment." He looked at Erza and asked, "Erza, who are the monitors today?"

Erza sat up in attention. "It's Natsu and Lucy for today, sir." She answered.

"_What? Why today of all days?" _She inwardly groaned.

She felt Natsu turn to her and heard him sigh. "Come on Lucy, let's get those manuals." He was no longer blushing as he pushed back his chair and stood up.

"O-okay." Lucy stuttered. She pushed back her chair too, following Natsu as he walk towards the Faculty Room.

They walked the corridors in silence. Natsu walked ahead of her so she had a clear view of his back. _"He has broad shoulders." _she thought. A strange urge to hug him from behind started to swell inside her.

Natsu knocked on the door first before coming in. She followed inside and saw the stacked lab manuals on Hibiki-sensei's desk. They both got one stack each and quickly left the room. They walked back to their classroom together, still not talking. After the manuals were distributed, their teacher thanked them for their hard work. Still keeping silent, they returned to their seats.

Lucy tried her best to listen to the lesson, but her mind keeps on flying back to Natsu and her awkwardness around him. This continued on for two more subjects until lunch time came. After their last teacher got out, Natsu tapped on her desk.

"Lucy, can we talk outside? Please?" His eyes looked troubled.

She nodded wordlessly and followed him outside.

"Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, let's just forget about yesterday." Natsu said, breaking the silence.

She turned to him, surprised at his words. "That's not it." She shook her head. "And I don't want to forget that."

Natsu sighed again. "It made things awkward between us this morning. I don't like it."

Lucy looked down, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her blouse. "I don't like it too." She said softly.

"Anyway, it was just a friendly kiss, right?" Natsu asked her. "It doesn't mean anything right?"

She wanted to say, yes, it was just a friendly kiss. That is meant nothing to her. But that's not the case. She inhaled, bracing herself from her next words. "It's not just a friendly kiss, Natsu." She said in one breath.

She looked at Natsu who had a very stunned expression right now. If their conversation didn't involve her feelings for this troublemaker, she might have laughed at him. "So please, don't forget about it. It really meant that I like you." She continued, keeping her voice soft. There, she said it. No turning back now.

She was surprised to see Natsu drop on the floor, one hand to his forehead. "You meant that, right?" He said breathlessly. He let out a broken laugh and looked up to her. "Oh man. You like me?"

Not sure how to take his reaction, she slowly nodded at him. "Yes."

"Oh man, man, I can't believe this." He looked down and mumbled. "I can't."

"Natsu?" she asked worriedly. He was acting strangely.

Natsu looked up at her again. "I can't believe you like me too, Lucy." He said breathlessly. He started to stand up again, holding on the wall for support. He met her eyes and said, "I didn't think you would ."

"Too?" Lucy asked. She's not hearing things, is she?

Natsu nodded again. "Yes, I like you too. What happened yesterday really made me happy." He stepped forward towards her. "Lucy, can I hug you?"

She nodded, smiling at him. She stepped forward as well. "Yes."

She felt his arms wrap around her as she buried her face on his chest. He smelled like cinnamon and wood smoke and he felt incredibly warm. Never in her life did she feel this happy. It felt like a dream, being embraced by him, feeling his body close to her. She could stay in that moment forever.

The sound of hands clapping loudly surprised both of them, her hand pushing him away on instinct.

"Finally!" Someone shouted from the background.

"Congrats you guys!" Gray hollered.

"Way to go, Lu-chan!" She heard her friend Levy say.

The rest of their friends laughed loudly at them both, amused at their matching blushing faces. Soon enough, they started laughing too. Natsu found her hand and laced his fingers with hers. He tugged on her arm and whispered, "Let's go home together, okay?"

"Sure." She happily answered.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it for NaLu Week 2014! I can't believe I managed to write all 9 stories in just one month. Ahh, the things we do for our OTP, right? NaLu deserves this. 

Thank you very much to all the people who reviewed and to those who put this story on their Favorites list. I hope you all enjoyed reading everything. feel free to tell me which of the stories is your favorite. Again, thank you, thank you!


End file.
